It is frequently necessary for a person to apply lotion or other material to his back. This is usually very difficult, often requiring assistance by another person. Also, this problem may arise with respect to other relatively inaccessible portions of the body, particularly for elderly or handicapped persons.
At present, it is very difficult for persons to effectively wash their backs, or to apply a medicament, if they are arthritic, or have limited mobility in the shoulder area. In many situations, it is necessary for such a person to apply soap directly to the bathtub wall and to rub his back on the wall. Many brushes, and other applicators, have handles that make it difficult for the handicapped person to adequately manipulate the brush so as to accomplish the desired purpose. Many times, even those brushes that have curved handles are curved at such an angle as to be ineffective in providing great assistance to the handicapped individual.
In the past, there has been great difficulty where it is desired to use a washcloth for the purpose of cleaning one's back. It is known that brushes exist, but such brushes are ineffective for certain cleaning purposes. Also, brushes are generally ineffective for the application of medicament to one's back. It becomes nearly impossible for one to attach a cloth to a brush so as to accomplish the desired purposes. In addition, many handles for such brushes are difficult to grip by the arthritic and/or handicapped individual.
There are various prior art patents that describe applicators, brushes, and cleaning devices for the human back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,766, issued on May 3, 1983, to A.M. Avolio describes a back applicator having a curved handle. In this device, the desired lotion, creme, oil, or other medicament may be applied onto the pad. The applicator is equipped with a free-floating pad that conforms to the back as it is moved over the back. The handle of the device includes a knurled surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,237, issued on Mar. 9, 1971, to W.L. Rhodes describes a sponge back washer having a rectangular base with upstanding flanges on each end. The flanges on the long edges extend inwardly into cooperative slits on a cellulose sponge which is located on the base between the upstanding flanges. It is provided with a curved handle that is pivotally secured to the base face of the base and is extendible to a position forwardly of the forward base of the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,108, issued on Apr. 2, 1985, to E. Miyaoka is a brush-massager device having an extensible handle wherein the handle is slidably mounted within a tunnel defined by a disk support unit which supports the massaging face of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,913, issued on Mar. 6, 1956, to H. Mirth describes a back scrubber having a rubber head with a sponge rubber pad attached thereto. A soap receiving opening is providing in the center and includes a plunger that is actuable so as to press the soap and rubber pad in firm contact with a washcloth. The handle of this device is curved at one end portion. The grip portion of the handle is relatively flat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,420, issued on June 14, 1955, to F.P. Granat et al. shows a combined scraper and soap foam applicator for dishwashing. This device, having a straight handle includes a rectangular frame portion that receives a scrapper or other porous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,221, issued on Jan. 22, 1980, to E.G. Edwards describes a bath brush having an elongated continuously curved member that terminates in a handle at one end and a brush arrangement at the other end. The brush arrangement includes an enlarged head formed of a substantially planar surface from which extends a plurality of bristles. A pair of clips are provided adjacent to the bristles for removably holding a face cloth. This face cloth may cover the bristles so as to facilitate bathing with the brush.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that facilitates the washing of one's back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that allows a face cloth to be removably attached for washing purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that has a handle of proper curvature for proper over-the-shoulder usage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a washing device and/or medicinal applicator having a gripping portion suitable for handicapped usage.
It is still another and further object of the present invention to provide a body back washing and medicinal applicator device that allows medicament and hygienic material to be selectively dispensed onto a face cloth during usage.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.